1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for recovering omega-amino-dodecanoic acid from crystallization mother liquors.
The invention relates also to the omega-amino-dodecanoic acid obtained by the method of the present invention.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the omega-amino-dodecanoic acid obtained by reducing 11-cyano-undecanoic acid with hydrogen, can be purified, by removing its by-products, by crystallization from hydroalcoholic mixtures in the presence of ammonia. However, by purifying the omega-amino-dodecanoic acid as mentioned above, substantial amounts of the omega-amino-dodecanoic acid itself, in addition to the by-products, remain dissolved in the crystallization mother liquors, thus considerably lowering the yield (which will be of about 85%) and increasing at the same time the problems connected with the disposal of said crystallization mother liquors.